Fairytail Titanic
by LauraChibiRose
Summary: Lucy heartfilia the daughter of Mirajane boards the ship of dreams called There she meets Natsu Dragneel a lower class man to Lucy who changes her .. Lucy begins to tell her story to her great grandaughter Wendy and some sea merchants after a jewel from the Titanic
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Lucy

Hello this is my first ever try at doing a story online so please give me any advice on how to improve and please note that is they are any spelling mistakes I do apologize.

This took a bit of time to write since i had to rewatch titanic to get the story fresh into my mind.

I also changed the story abit in the begging dont worry not the whole story ^^.

Anyway let me tell you our characters for this chapter :3.

Rose-Lucy

Brock- Romeo (he is alot older in this compaired to fairytail)

Roses Grand daghuter- Wendy (she is alot older in this too)

man who helps Brock- Loke

Thats all for this chapter anyway iell start now and enjoy ^^

...

_Deep under the water lays the ship that had the greatist story ever told and now let me retell it too you..._

_A submarine is loaded onto a ship and a boy with black hair is seen getting out of it._

_Loke: Sir did you find anything well you was down there?_

_Romeo: No such look i am afraid the jewel could not be found anywhere again_

_Loke: Its such a shame were in one of the most spoken of places on magnolia were the ship sunk_

_Romeo: I know if we dont find it soon the bill i owe will plumit even more without the jewel were scruwed._

_Loke: Lets head inside for a little bit_

_The two men hurry inside and below deck for a further talk about there plans for the remains of the underwater ship below there boat._

_Romeo: what else is there we can do were out of money and need that jewel fast to pay off our debts we owe._

_Loke: Hey i have an idea why dont we check the remaining records we found at the Magnolia libery of all of the known survivers of the ship and check which ones are alive today and pick one to tell us all about what the titanic was like and maybe they could give us a hint of were to look for the jewel._

_Romeo: That's an amazing idea Loke come on we don't have a time to lose let's get to work._

_Meanwhile in a small apartment in the heart of magnolia_

_Wendy: Grandmother what are you doing?_

_Lucy: Trying to rewrite a new story dear i just can't think of what to write *__Lucy starts to fiddle with her pen then jumps when the telephone rings*_

_Wendy: Iell get it grandmother__*grabs telephone and answerers it* _

_Wendy: hello who is it?_

_Lucy: Who is it dear what do they want?_

_Wendy: You want Lucy Marvell yeah sure iell pass her onto you_

_Lucy: for me?_

_Wendy: yeah __* hands lucy telephone*_

_Lucy: Hello?_

_Romeo: hello Lucy Marvell you are one lucky lady _

_Lucy: me?_

_Romeo: yes we want you to come and share your story of the Titanic you may be of some help to us_

_Lucy: Oh heavens I haven't heard that ships name in years _

_Romeo: I am sure you haven't anyway will you come aboard our ship and tell us your story of the ship?_

_Lucy: Sure I would love too._

_Romeo: Great_

_..._

_**So Lucys going to tell them all about her Titanic days and how her and Natsu met!**_

_**Hoped you all enjoyed it please comment ^^ I will be updating sometime soon so please check here sometimes..**_

_**~ Laura**_


	2. Chapter 2 Telling the story

Hi guys Laura here again just to give you chapter 2 of Fairytail Titanic if there are any spelling mistakes please feel free to tell me and I will correct them. Apart from that please enjoy reading this chapter I found it very hard to get it to sound right but in the end it paid off and so anyway please rate and review

~ Laura

...

Lucy began to sit on a stool in front of Romeo and Loki, Wendy had just finished unpacking Lucy's things into her room on the boat.

Very calmly Lucy began to speak"So really what would you like to know boys?" Loki began to fiddle with his pen in his jacket pocket "Well really anything about your time on the ship miss Marvell, Anything that can help us with our plans for the ship."

Lucy grabbed her granddaughters hand and clutched it very tightly "Grandmother are you okay?"

Lucy's voice became very low and fragile "its okay sweetheart I need to tell them it's been so long since I have talked about that ship"

Romeo sat up from his slouched position on his chair and began to speak "take your time we are not in any rush Mrs. Marvell"

"Please Lucy's... fine and I think I am ready to tell you all now"

Loki sat up on his chair "please tell us"

Lucy sighed and leaned back in her chair still clutching her granddaughter's hand "Back then I was a lot younger then I am now. My hair was light blond and my eyes where chocolate brown I used to wear the most expensive dresses. My mother liked to make sure I looked presentable to the world"

...

We see a big ship in a big ray of mist at the port of Hargeon lots of people are crowded around it waiting to get onto the ship. Suddenly the people start to make a road for a passing car coming into view.

A little girl with brown hair and green eyes spots the car and pulls on her dads jacket

"Daddy Daddy who are they?"

The man looks down at his daughter and replies with a stern voice

"I don't know dear perhaps there boarding the ship too along with us?"

At that moment in time the car stops and a couther is seen opening the back car door to a young women and a slightly older looking women with white hair and blue eyes"

The Girl eyes the young women and lets out a giggle

"wow she looks just like a princess with that dress"

The young women dusts off her dress and adjusts her hat, The women is wearing a long red dress with white frills on the collar and a black chocker with a big side hat with a small red rose on the left hand side.

"LUCY!" cries the white haired woman...

CLIFF HANGER GUYS!

Yeah I presume you're wondering why Lucy has Marvell as her last name ah all will become clear in later chapters ^_^

I might update tonight actually..


End file.
